Reality and Romance
by Polly Rose
Summary: The true Twilight, there are no mythical monsters, only human monsters, everyone has their own problems,and nobody is perfect. While Edward and Bella be able to help on another, or while it be to late All Human , Canon Couples, etc.
1. bleach

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Gawd, where was that freaken alarm. My last day in Phoenix and I wake up late. That's just like my bro. Gawd; I don't want to be like him. Actually Em is probably still passed out.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Where was that stupid alarm? Em probably hid it last night just to mess with me. I love my older brother to death, but does he have to be so annoying all the time? Last time he hid it underneath my bed and the time before that he hid it inside my pillow, so since he isn't all that original, it is probably in my in one of my pillows again.

Sure enough, there it is. Right inside my pillow. It is sooo time to get him back and I know the perfect prank.

No one else is up yet, so I creep quietly downstairs and into the kitchen. I grab one of the plastic cups that Phil bought the other day at Wal-Mart to replace all the packed up stuff, which is already on its way to Jackson, Florida. Quietly I fill it up with warm water. Then concentrating very carefully on not tripping, I begin to walk slowly up the stairs.

When I reach Em's room, I quietly push open the door a bit and sneak in. He is passed out on his bed hugging his teddy bear, Mr. Squiggles and drooling. It is beyond me why a 17 year-old guy still sleeps with his teddy bear. I pace the cup right next to his bed. I carefully take one of his arms off "Mr. Squiggles" and I place his hand in the warm water. I slowly back out of the room and carefully shut the door behind me.

Now that that is taken care of, it is time to get ready. I laid out my outfit last night, when I finished packing. It was a pair of red skinny jeans with chains on the sides paired with a black wife beater, and my red and black striped Hot Topic sweatshirt. Normally this is something I would wear in the dead of winter, but since I'm moving to Forks, I figure that I'm going to have to completely change my whole wardrobe.

My mom remarried to this baseball player named Phil. He was nice at first, but after awhile he began to show his true colors. Never around Renee, but the bruises were getting harder to hide from her. Since they are moving, I found this the perfect time to escape my prison of the last 3 years. I decided to move in with my older brother Jacob and his wife. They live in Forks, Washington. Emmett is going with me also. Jacob is twenty-eight and works at the local Forks Hospital. I'm closest to him next to Emmett out of all of my siblings.

My mom has been married 5 different times. Jacob, Leah, and Sam were the product of her first marriage to Billy Black. Then came me and Em from her second marriage to Charlie. Then there is Mike, Lauren, and Jessica from her marriage to Tyler Crowley. Last there is little Tanya and baby Kate. They are from her last marriage to Anthony Mason. He was my favorite out of all my mom's past and current husbands. He was nice to me and Em. He treated us as if we were his own kids and not just Renee's baggage from her last marriages, unlike Charlie and Phil.

Charlie originally refused to believe that we were his, so he kicked us out. By us I mean me and Emmett when we were 12. We had been living with him, while Renee was off courting Tyler Crowley. We were out on the streets for over a week before one of the neighbors started to get worried when they didn't see us for a couple of days, and called child services. We have been living with Renee ever since. He still lives in Forks, like the rest of Renee's exes. Last I heard he was chief of police with two new kids and a trophy wife.

Anyways Jacob lives on the La Push Reservation, so that he can take care of Billy. Billy was in a car accident three years ago and it paralyzed him from the waist down. Jacob moved up there from Phoenix, where he met the love of his life, Elizabeth. They got married a year later, and now have 2 little boys named Collin and Brady. Emmett and I will be living with Jacob and Elizabeth until we graduate as long as we don't get into too much trouble.

"WAT THE"

That would be Emmett. The warm water seems to have worked wonders in terms of revenge.

"BELLA"

Ha-ha, Em's embarrassed. This is great; I wish I had a video camera, so I could video tape him and post it on Facebook. I'm completely and totally addicted to Facebook, Em loves to make fun of me because of it. He calls me "his little Facebook junkie".

"ISABELLA SWAN, GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Looks like Em's roars woke up Phil, and he doesn't sound so happy about it. Slowly I walk downstairs. Em is staring at me from his room. He hangs his head in shame and mouths I'm sorry to me. I shake my head, it wasn't his fault. Phil is waiting in the kitchen. His arms are folded across his bare chest. As I pass the living room, I take a peek in there, hoping Renee is there to save me. Instead I see that the couch is made up as a bed. That means they had a fight and Renee is out with friends or somewhere other than home. This is looking worse and worse.

"Isabella, why is it that you woke me up at 9, this morning with all your screaming? You know that I am supposed to get at least 9 hours of sleep a night. With your stupid mother yelling at me all night, I only got 8. Now what am I supposed to do?"

Phil asked me in a deathly calm voice. He glared at me from underneath the kitchen lights.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you, Phil."

I said quietly. It was better to not bring Emmett into this, even though he looks so big and tuff; he is really a big softie. Phil's eyebrows raised up in anger and amazement.

"Did you just call me Phil, you little…"

Phil yelled at me. He brought his hand up and slapped me. It stung, but it wasn't nearly as bad as other beatings I had received at his hands. It still hurt though and it was all I could do to not cry. Unfortunately though I let one little tear escape, betraying to Phil that it hurt. He smiled.

"You have no right to cry! There are thousands of people who have lives a million times worse than you do. So don't you dare cry!"

He shouted at me. He punched me in the gut, sending me to knees. He then proceeded to knee me in the face over and over again. Then he grabbed me, by my neck and put me up against the wall. Blood was pouring out of my mouth. He tightened his hold on my neck.

"Listen to me, you are nothing. You are just another one of Renee's pets. She wouldn't notice is one went missing, so I suggest that you keep your little mouth shut. Okay, now clean up the mess you made, and make sure to use bleach, so Renee won't see anything. Good girl, now get to work!"

He dropped me and I slumped to the floor. I slowly stood up. I got the bleach and proceeded to clean up the blood. Long ago, I used to puke at the sight of blood, now I'm used to it. The bleach started to sting my throat and tears started to well up in my eyes.

Only 7 more hours, till I'm free of him.


	2. rainbow flag

Alice's POV:

"Mary, will you please come down here."

"Yes mother"

Yippee, my favorite day of the week, Sunday. On Sundays we get to spend time as a family at church and go out to lunch together, as if we were a real family. It is a sin to get a divorce because marriage is supposed to be the holy union of two people for their whole lives. My parents got married at a very young age, 19. They had me a year later. Unfortunately they were very young when they got married and they didn't know what they were getting into. Now they are very unhappy and both are hardly ever home. Father spends all his time at work and Mother spends all her time at church. She says she is trying to save the world from its sins, and he says he is trying to pay all the bills. Even though they have their legitimate excuses for not spending time together, I pray every night to God in hope that he can save their marriage.

I quickly put on my blue shawl and adjusted my purity ring. I ran downstairs.

"Mary, it is not ladylike to run." My mother said crossly.

"Sorry, I won't do it again mother." I said quickly as I walked slowly down the rest of the stairs.

"Mary Alice! Go upstairs now and change! You cannot wear that to church! As a matter of fact you shouldn't wear it anywhere. It is way too tight and it shows too much leg! Upstairs now!" my mother yelled at me. I scurried upstairs.

My mother is very conservative, she says it is a sin to show off your body to men. She also says fashion magazines and dancing are sinful as well. I am forbidden to read romance novels or fashion magazines and from dancing or playing music. She has a lot of influence at the church and she says that she will not allow her daughter to become a heathen. I don't understand how God would not want us to enjoy ourselves. But I must obey and listen to my mother and my God, is I'm to become a good citizen and be able to go to heaven one day.

The skirt, my mother, wants me to change out of is my favorite skirt. My best friend Jane got it for me before she moved away. It is a light blue pencil skirt that ends right below my knees. It is a special designer one too, Jane ordered it from Paris for my 17 birthday. I missed Jane so much, she was one of best friends ever. Her dad was the preacher at our church, but he got a job as a bishop in Italy, so they had to move. I miss her so much. Instead of the pencil skirt, I found a flowing ankle length light blue skirt with white flowers spreading up the side.

I walked back downstairs.

"Much better. Now your Father will be ready momentarily and as soon as he is ready, we are leaving. While we are waiting you should go to eat something. You are way too skinny. " My mother said disdainfully as she walked into her and Father's bedroom.

I sighed and walked into the large kitchen. It is huge, the large stainless steel fridge is to my right. I open it up and grab a peach flavored yogurt. I grab a spoon out the drawer and lean against the counter. My purity ring sparkles under the lights. I took a pledge in the 6th grade to not have sex before marriage and to not date till I turned 16. I honored both of those pledges and planned to continue the following former. But with the second one hadn't mattered much. I had never had a boyfriend. Rarely was I asked out. Guys didn't like my thick rimmed glasses or my conservative style of dress. It was just as well though, I didn't want to waste my time with just any random guy. I want my boyfriends to be special.

A caring guy, who could understand me. Who had a sense of humor and was kind to animals. He had to be tall though because I was tiny. I'm only 5'4 or so. A short guy wouldn't be able to help me reach the high shelves at the grocery stores. Also he should be a real gentleman, not like those jerks at school.

"Mary, we are leaving"

I got so caught up with thinking about my dream boy friend, I forgot to eat my yogurt. I put back in the fridge and put the spoon in the sink and dashed outside and into the car. I buckled up with dreams of my perfect boyfriend still swimming around in my head. My mother and father got in the car and slammed their doors. It appears that they are fighting again. My mother turned up the radio as soon as my father started the car. It was set to a talk show station. They were discussing new movies out in theaters. They said the new Twilight movie looked very promising. I wished that I could have read the books, but my mom considered them romance novels and forbade me to read them. I probably couldn't see the movie either.

We pulled into the church parking lot. We were early as usual. My parents continued their spat from earlier. I looked across the street. There was a park there. Coming out of the baseball diamond was a group of people. There were about 5 of them. There were two older women, two men, and a teenager. The teenager was tall and blond. He had the cutest smile and his eyes twinkled when he laughed. The older people got into a large black jeep parked on the side of the road. The guy with the blonde hair, stopped to put his baseball equipment in the trunk. When he was finished he looked across the street at me. We locked eyes. He smiled showing his perfect teeth. I smiled back and waved. He waved back and then got in the car. I watched the car as it drove away. He was perfect!

There was one thing that stood out about it. It was the rainbow sticker on the bumper. Except for the fact that he was considered a devil worshiper by the church. He seemed like such a nice person though. Just because he is different shouldn't mean anything. But it was the church's and God's rule. But doesn't God just want his children to be happy?? I'm soooo confused. I have to remember to ask Preacher Volturi about this. I go inside the church with my head still spinning with the cute blonde guy, in the jeep with the rainbow sticker.

This chapter wasn't meant to be offensive to anyone, at all, and I'm sry if it comes off that way at all, the flag is just important later in the story……………………………rainbow flags show support for the LGBT community just in case u didn't know, plz r and r thx

-Polly Rose


	3. pumkin latte

Jasper's POV:

Baseball practice today. The only reason why I play this game is to make my old man proud. He left me with my mom when I was 14. Then he left for good. I haven't heard from him in about 3 and half years. I'm 17 now and I still have a little bit of hope that maybe one day he will show up to one my baseball games, or one of my plays. I'm more into drama class than PE.

"Jasper!" My mami and my mom were calling me over. I kissed them both on the check. Alec and Felix were with them too.

"Hey guys, whats up?" I asked them. Felix broke the handholding momentarily to point at my moms. I laughed, they were always planning some surprise or another. When they threw Felix and Alec their 3rd anniversary party, they kept it a surprise for over 6 months. The party ended up being huge and lots of fun. But they seem to like the surprise part more than anything.

"Hola mami. ¿Comó estás?" I asked my mami. She was Mexican and she had taught me Spanish when I was 11. She spoke English, but was more comfortable with Spanish.

"Bien mi hijo." She replied smiling.

"And hello to you to mom" I said jokingly to my biological mother. My biological mother's name was Charlotte and her partner, my mami's name was Maria. My father's name was Peter. My mom smiled and kissed me on the check.

"Hello to you two, Jasper." My mom said to me as she smiled wider.

"Now the surprise is this way. Follow us." Felix said in his deep voice. Alec looked at him and smiled. Felix and Alec are my best friends. When we started high school, Felix came out and asked Alec out on a date. Alec came out in 6th grade. The two are perfect for one another. Felix always protected Alec and Alec comforts Felix and helps him out. They were starting college this year. They both had just turned 19. They started to walk out of the park towards the street.

"Whats new with you guys?" I asked Felix and Alec.

"Not too much. Oh but you will never believe what my little brother, Demetri did when we were over at my house last weekend." Alec said.

"What did he do this time?"I asked. Alec's brother wasn't always the brightest bulb around, so he tended to ask strange and often funny questions.

"Okay, well Grandpa came by the house last weekend. He is sorta getting a beer belly from hanging around his house all day watching sitcoms. Anyways so Demetri went up to him and asked him if he was pregnant. The whole time Grandpa was visiting, Demetri followed him around, asking questions about the 'baby'. It was hilarious to see my grandpa's reaction. I wish I had had a camera." Alec said laughing.

I could just imagine it, Demetri was only about 5 and a half, and that was definitely something he would do. We arrived at Felix's big black jeep in a couple of minutes. Everyone jumped in, but I had to put my stuff in the back. As I was doing so, it felt as if someone was watching me. I looked up and saw this beautiful girl, who looked to be about my age, staring at me from across the street. She was short and petite. She had short black hair and beautiful blue eyes. She smiled and waved. I waved back and got in the car. I wish I knew her name.

"Okay TADAAAAA!!!!!! We have arrived!!!!!!!!!!!" Felix shouted.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Mi hijo try getting out of the car and looking around." Mami told me laughing. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. In front of me stood a small hole in the wall cafe named New Moon Café. No way! My moms had always wanted their own café and they had been working for years to save up money to buy a space for it.

"Holy cow! Are you guys serious, you all actually got the café? This is awesome!!!" I shouted out in excitement. People walking down the sidewalk were staring at me, but I didn't care. This was great news and I was so proud of my moms. I went and gave them both huge hugs.

"I thought you might like it mi hijo. I've got a question for you though. How would you like to work here?" my mami asked me.

"When can I start?" I asked. I was so happy, Alec and Felix were laughing at me.

"How about right now?" my mom asked me smiling.

" Sure!" I followed them in and got a uniform. It was a plain brown t-shirt with jeans and a black apron over them. Several people came in within the first ten minutes or so. A bronze haired guy dressed in a long black trench coat and black jeans. He sat down in one of the chairs. When I went over to him, I noticed that he had tons of bags under his eyes. He looked as if he could use a coffee.

"What would you like today Sir? Our specials are the Pumpkin Latte and the Fall iced coffee." I asked him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Can I have a Grande Pumpkin Latte please?"

"That'll be $2.95."


End file.
